Unmei
by kai-zala-attha
Summary: menceritakan tentang seseorang yang bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dia inginkan, namun dalam kisah cinta mereka mempunyai banyak kendala
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah cerita tentang seorang pelajar yang pendiam, lugu, serta tak mengerti sebuah cinta. Namun, suatu ketika dia menemukan apa yang selamanya dia cari…untuk lebih lengkapnya… baca saja… :P

**Chapter 1. Shin's Dream**

Di dalam pesawat menuju ke PLANT, seorang Shin Azuka sedang tertidur. Di bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah nasibnya…

**SHIN POV  
><strong>Dimana aku?

Sedang apa aku disini?

Apa ini adalah mimpi?

Wanita itu siapa?

Kenapa dia membuka tangannya kepadaku?

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Dan saat aku mencoba tidur kembali , aku tidak melihatnya kembali.

**SHIN POV: END**

**1 jam kemudian**

Sesampainya di bandara Shin bertanya-tanya kepada ayahnya sambil bejalan di lobi.

"Huuuaaammm… Ayah, apa kita sudah sampai? Dimana kita yah?" Shin bertanya kepada ayahnya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Iya anakku… Sekarang kita ada di PLANT, tempat kerja ayah berikutnya." Jawab ayah Shin.

"Kira-kira jam berapa sekarang yah? Apa kita sudah dapat tempat tempat tinggal baru?" seraya orang dewasa.

"Jam? Hem… Oh itu ada jam… Sudah jam 5 sore, kalau masalah tempat tinggal, ayah punya villa di pinggir danau, tidak jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat sebelum malam tiba."

"I…iya yah." Shin tersenyum.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tinggal yang baru, mereka langsung tertidur lelap karena melelahkan. Dan lagi-lagi Shin bermimpi hal yang sama…

"_Shin… Shin… Shin…"_ terdengar suara dari seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Siapa? Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu selalu ada di dalam mimpiku?" Shin bertanya dengan penasaran.

"_Aku adalah isi hatimu… Takdirmu… Kelak kamu akan menemukanku… Diriku yang sebenarnya, yang akan mengubah takdirmu…" _suara tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang… menghilang… dan menghilang…

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Go to School**

**SHIN POV**

Saat aku terbangun dari tidur, aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku bersihkan tubuhku kemudian kugosok gigiku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpiku semalam.

"_Aku adalah isi hatimu… Takdirmu… Kelak kamu akan menemukanku… Diriku yang sebenarnya, yang akan mengubah takdirmu…"_

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu selalu terbayang di pikiranku.

Siapakah wanita itu?

Apa ada hubungannya denganku?

Atau itu hanyalah mimpi?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku dilahirkan. Apakah hidupku akan selalu begini? Hemz...

**SHIN POV:END**

"Shin… Shin… Shin… Apa kamu tidak mau sekolah? Cepat!" Suara Ayah Shin yang sedang menunggu di halaman rumah.

"Sekolah?" Suara agak keras karena kaget. "Shin sudah dapat sekolah?" Berkata kepada diri-sendiri. "Iya ayah…Sebentar lagi!" berkata dengan sangat keras sambil memakai seragam.

Setelah Shin selesai memakai seragam, Shin berlari-lari turun dari kamarnya, makan roti yang sudah di sediakan, minum segelas susu.

"Shin sudah siap. Kalau boleh Shin tau sekolah mana yang akan Shin tuju?" Dengan tergesa-gesa , roti masih belum selesai di makan.

"Hem…Nanti Shin tau sendiri, Hahaha" Ayah Shin menggoda Shin yang penasaran seperti itu.

"Uh… Ayah pelit!" Shin mengembukan pipinya sambil cemberut.

Mereka berangkat bersama-sama, sesampainya di pemberhentian taxi, Shin terkejut dan bertanya-tanya kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah-ayah…kok taxinya berjalan sendiri?"

"Ayah-ayah…siapa yang menyetir?"

"Ayah-ayah...bagaimana cara bayarnya kalau supirnya tidak ada?"

"Ayah-ayah…apa ini aman? Bagaimana kalau kita naiki? Tidak akan menabrak kan?"

Shin bertanya kepada ayahnya dengan penasaran, ambisius serta takjub kepada teknologi di PLANT. Namun, Ayah Shin sangat penyabar dan menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Shin dengan senyum.

**IN THE SCHOOL**

15 menit kemudian sampailah Shin di sekolahnya yang baru. Shin terkejut dengan sekolahnya yang baru itu.

"WAW…inikah sekolah Shin yang baru? Besar se_ka_li_. Shin suka kota ini. Apakah kita bisa tinggal disini selamanya?" berkata Shin dengan penuh harap.

"Iya…sekolah ini bagus. Memang, sekolah ini yang paling bagus di kota ini. Saat ayah kecil dulu, ayah juga sekolah disini. Kebetulan kepala sekolah di sekolah ini adalah teman lama ayah. Kalau masalah menetap atau tidak, ayah tidak tahu." Jawab Ayah Shin dengan tenang.

"Benarkah yah? Wah bagus kalau begitu. Ah…masalah menetap atau tidak itu tidak penting, yang penting Shin bisa bersama ayah. Shin sayang ayah." sambil memeluk tubuh Ayah Shin.

"Iya Shin. Ayah juga sayang Shin." Memeluk Shin erat.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. "Eh, ayo kita cepat-cepat ke ruang kepala sekolah!" Pegang tangan Shin sambil berlari.

"Buat apa kita masih ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Shin bingung.

"Ya buat dapat kartu identitaslah." Jawab Ayah Shin.

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah Ayah Shin dan kepala sekolah bercakap-cakap tentang Shin yang mau pindah ke sekolah tersebut.

"Ini anakku yang aku maksud waktu itu." Dengan sopan memperkenalkan Shin kepada kepala sekolah.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Shin. Sudah besar ya, dulu dia hanya segini." Tangan kepala sekolah sejajar dengan lutut Shin.

Ayah Shin menyenggol Shin seakan memberi isyarat kepada Shin supaya Shin memperkenalkan dirinya serta hormat kepada kepala sekolah. Dan Shinpun mengerti maksud ayahnya itu.

"Nama saya Shin Azuka, murid pindahan dari SMPN 2 ORB." Dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kepala sekolah mengambil sesuatu di mejanya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Shin dan berkata "Anak pintar, ini kartu identitasmu. Kelasmu ada di lantai 2 kelas 9-1." Dengan senyum.

"Shin…cepat ke kelas sana! Ayah masih ada perlu dengan kepala sekolah." Kata Ayah shin sambil tersenyum.

"Iya yah." Keluar dari ruangan kemudian Shin berlari mencari kelasnya.

**5 menit kemudian**

"host… Host… Host... Akhirnya ketemu juga." Dengan jantung berdetak cepat Shin memberanikan diri masuk ke kelas.

Saat masuk ke kelas cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari balik pintu. Shin lega dia bisa melakukannya. Saat Shin mulai memperhatikan kelas barunya. Seorang guru memanggilnya.

"_Hey… Jadi kamu anak baru tersebut, cepat pekenalkan dirimu di depan kelas."_

Shin berjalan ke depan kelas kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Shin Azuka, mohon bantuannya." Dengan murah senyum.

"_Shin? Hey teman-teman namanya Shin. Hahahaha." _Suara dari salah satu anak kelas 9-1. Tiba-tiba kelas ramai membahas serta menertawakan nama Shin.

"_Diam! Jangan ramai!" _Teriak menghentikan keramaian. _"Shin, kamu duduk di sebelah sana di belakang Cagalli sebelah Meer." _Sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku yang kosong.

Shinpun berjalan ke tempat duduknya, Wajahnya memerah karena sepertinya banyak yang menertawakannya. Namun, dengan lugunya Shin hanya tersenyum-senyum menahan malu. Baru kali ini dia merasa malu seperti saat ini.

**To Be Continue**

Mau tau kelanjutannya? Siapakah yang akan menyapa Shin pertamakali? Apa saja yang akan terjadi kepada Shin? Tunggu Chapter ke 3-nya ya...

Arigatou…


End file.
